This invention relates to an isolated conduit system, and particularly relates to a conduit system where fluid flowing through the system is isolated from contact with selected components of the system.
In some plumbing systems used today, fluid-conducting portions of these systems are composed of metals which are known to leach metallic elements into a fluid, such as water, passing therethrough and in contact therewith. The fluid-conducting portions include couplers for coupling the butt ends of two adjoined conduits, inlet mounts of a faucet system such as, for example, a hollow end body, and the like. Typically, the couplers, the end bodies and other metal components are composed of a rigid metal material such as brass to provide a non-corroding, sturdy, easily machinable component.
In recent years, there has been an effort to provide plumbing systems which use materials other than the durable metal material such as brass. However, as noted above, the brass components are highly durable, provide strength and support to the associated assembly, are somewhat resistant to corrosion from water and are conducive to machining when forming the couplers, end bodies and the like into the desired configurations.
In order to continue the use of such metal components, including brass components, in fluid-flow systems, a need has evolved to provide some form of isolation between, at least, a major portion of the liquid flow passages of the metal components and the fluid flowing therethrough to significantly reduce the amount of metallic elements which may leach into the water.